


Thighs in his Eyes

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Galvatron just gives a thigh job to show op, Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Restraints, Thigh jobs, Wet & Messy, for totally straight reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Galvatron manages to capture one of Optimus's favorite little followers. When he realizes just how fun the little mech is, he decides to make an example out of him.
Relationships: galvatron/male reader
Kudos: 15





	Thighs in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a buddy of mine, he knows who he is, lets get to the meat of this disaster.

“Sit him down. Right there.”

Galvatron motioned for Skywarp and Thundercracker to sit their new prisoner down in a seat. The room was barren, besides the mechs in the room, and two rather comfy looking chairs. He struggled against the two seekers, but was forced to sit down. He wanted to bolt, wanted to make it back to Optimus. But when he felt the stasis cuffs slapped around his wrists, forcing him to stay put, he realized he had no choice. He still struggled in his restraints, more in stubbornness than anything. Galvatron waved them off, and they left. Galvatron met his optics, and he could only seethe in anger. Galvatron had something planned for him, and knowing this mad mech, it was something huge. Something menacing. Galvatron took a step forward, and held onto his chin. He smelled of condensation, gunpowder, and war. Not as offensive of a scent as you’d think.

“Optimus’s precious little autobot...he loves you all, but you mean a little something...more to him. I can see it. Why is that? Could it be...you’re taking ‘serving the autobot cause’, to a different level?”

He knew what he meant, and he was disgusted. This sick mech was genuinely suggesting that he was fucking Optimus Prime. Feeling frustrated by that smirk, he found himself acting before thinking, and bit down at his servo. He cried out in pain, peeling his servo away. He looked at the wound, and grumbled at how much energon was spilling from it. The little autobot wiped at the energon at their mouth, using their shoulder.

“Don’t you bring Optimus prime into this. He doesn’t deserve your perverted slander, nor your pathetic taunts.”

Galvatron didn’t like that. He really didn’t. Galvatron smacked his hand over his mouth, forcing the wound against his lips. He couldn’t bite him again like he really wanted, and that clearly amused the warlord.

“Suck it.”

He didn’t obey. Galvatron thrusted his canon in front of his face, voice raised in anger.

“SUCK IT.”

It wasn’t in fear that he obeyed, but in panic. Being barked at like that was new, and quite a contrast to Optimus, who scolded his mechs (at the most). He found himself sucking and licking at the wound, much to the clear delight of Galvatron. It was odd, how he tasted so differently from normal energon. It wasn’t sweet like normal energon. It was a rich, bitter taste. He had no idea how that worked, but he suspected that Galvatron was just so full of bile, it affected how his energon tasted. Galvatron chuckled, watching as he continued to suckle from the bleeding wound.

“If Optimus IS playing gunfire behind closed doors, I can see why he’d pick you. You have a certain spunk to you. But nothing that can’t be solved by a little bit of...a heavy hand, you could say. Optimus would be quite cross if he knew what I was doing with you.”

Galvatron’s optics glistened as an idea crossed his processor. With a devilish grin, he stuck his other hand in between his legs, and palmed as his crotch plating. He squirmed, mostly in surprise. Galvatron was TOUCHING him, palming at his panel with his big, warm servo. He gasped as he tore his face away, feeling the energon drip from his chin.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you touch me!”

Galvatron didn’t seem to take no for an answer. Grabbing a hold of his face, he forced his gaze back onto him, nearly suffocating him with his palm.

“Hush, little autobot. I won’t hurt you, as much as I’d like to. No...I’m instead, going to taint you. I’m going to make it VERY difficult for you to look at your prime.”

Galvatron popped open his spike panel, not seeming to mind the little autobot’s thrashing. He wanted to run, wanted to just do ANYTHING to get out of this, until he felt it. Galvatron rubbed at his spike, firmly and slowly.

“Ah, there we go. Hmm...you like this, little bot. Good. I want you to regret feeling good.”

Galvatron’s servo knew what it was doing. Pumping him slowly, thumbing the head of his spike in order to enhance the pleasure. This didn’t last very long however, and soon Galvatron peeled away from him completely. He felt relieved, but his body felt needy. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted Galvatron, this monster, to finish him. He tried to think of anything else to calm him down, to stop the pressurizing of his spike, but Galvatron was merciless like that. He brought over the other chair from the corner, and brought it closer to his own. He sat down in it, and plopped his legs onto the other’s lap. He was heavy on top of him, and it almost hurt, having so much pressure on him. Galvatron leaned his head into his hand, watching his little prisoner squirm underneath his weight. They finally met his evil optics, nearly snarling at him. It wasn’t just because it was Galvatron, not just because this was demeaning, but because his spike was begging for attention. It was disgusting. Everything about this was disgusting. 

“Don’t you even THINK of hopping on my-”

“Silence. I’m NOT going to let THAT inside of me. This pleasure isn’t for me. It’s for the shame and distaste of Optimus.”

Galvatron adjusted himself, and he gulped. He knew Galvatron was big, but his thighs were...well. Giant. Huge, full, no wonder they hurt his lap. And no wonder it made his spike look so puny against them. Galvatron’s grip was tight around him, and he felt like his spike was going to be smothered.

“What are you-”

“Silence.”

Galvatron moved his legs up and down, rubbing and pressing his spike. And it felt good. It was so hot, so firm, it was better than any valve he had ever fragged. He felt almost jump at every movement, aghast at how much he liked it.

“Aw...the little autobot is throbbing. How cute.”

“Go to the p-pits..”

He felt his helm thrown back as his thighs only tightened around him. He was ruthless against him, and he was so close, so ready to finish. Then he stopped. His helm snapped back up, frantically looking around for an answer. Galvatron nodded his head towards his thighs.

“I grew bored. You want to finish, fuck them.”

“I-”

He didn’t want to. His autobot pride wanted to just shoot in him in his smug, stupid face. But his body? His body didn’t care about the war. Didn’t care about who was the autobot and who was the decepticon. It only wanted release. So, with shame in his spark, he bucked his hips. The fluids that came from his spike only made the movement easier, and only made him more eager to chase after his own overload. His body exploded in steam, and he couldn’t recall when was the last time he was so excited. Watching his spike slide in and out of those thick, firm thighs, was enough to send him to heaven. Just when he was so close, so ready to overload, Galvatron squeezed his thighs together. It was so forceful, so mighty, it forced ribbons and ribbons of overload from his spike. It was enough to send a cry from his lips, and his head tossing back. He sat there, spike throbbing as it emptied himself free of fluids. Galvatron didn’t grant him mercy even now; slowly rubbing his thighs and smearing the hot overload all over. That was when he noticed a flash of light. Galvatron was sitting there, taking a few pictures of the scene.

“What...what are you-”

“A service for a service, autobot. You got your overload, I got a little present for Optimus.”

Galvatron then got up, mess and all, and walked away. He wanted to say something, wanted to take some action. But he couldn’t. 

Not when he really wanted to fuck those brutal thighs again.


End file.
